Filling the Void
by Phoenixcat
Summary: What does Hakoda discover about Suki's past one night? Can he help through past and look to the future? read and find out. Two-Shot. Hakoda and Suki bonding. Rated "T" for disturbing imagery in the second chapter.
1. Nighttime disturbance

Ok I just wrote this off the top of my head so don't kill me if you think it's lame. This takes place sometime between the boiling rock and the southern raiders. Hakoda and Suki bonding yay!!!!!

Disclaimer:I do not now nor will I ever own Avatar

* * *

A shadow in the fading black snuck past the sleeping mob in the temple. The shadow stood, staring at the pile of warriors. Not even warriors really, technically most of them were still kids, even her. Her head fell. _Loved ones aren't the only thing this war has robbed us of,_ she thought to herself, _It's taken our right to be kids. To laugh and play and never have to worry about a thing. _She turned and let out a heavy sigh, but her eyes suddenly flew opened. Looking down she saw a small sleeping mass of white fur. Just as her boyfriend did only days earlier, she quietly stepped over the lemur and headed down a hall.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, one of the figures in the mob was not sleeping. The great chief's sleep was disturbed by the light footsteps of a highly trained warrior(**A/N **lol Hakoda has really good hearing). He watched the figure disappear from the rising sun's light and down the hall. Hakoda wiped the sleep from his eyes and gazed around. All of them were accounted for, except one. The warrioress with the blazing fire-red hair, Suki. He rose from his pallet and followed her.

* * *

She reached her destination and sat down on the edge of the platform. Sokka had shown her this very place the previous day. Once again she sighed, as if it would somehow make all her problems vanish. Her deep train of thought was interrupted ,when from behind, she hear a rustle.

* * *

Hakoda watched as the young woman sat down on the edge of the temple floor. He watched her sigh, yet again, and then stare off into the distance. A puzzled look crossed his face as he recall the day of their escape. _This girl, she seemed like an unbreakable and unstopable rock wall, as I watched her scale the damn vertical walls of the prison...... but now.....she seems so lost, so confused, so ....hurt._ He took a step closer, but stopped when he saw her spin around and cry out, "Who's there?"

The fiercenes in Suki's eyes disapperedas she saw who stood in the dimming dark. "Chief Hakoda" ,she paused," I'm sorry I didn't realize that was you....um...stalking me."

Hakoda chuckled and replied," That's quite Suki. I guess I shuoldn't have been 'stalking' you."

The two sat in silence. Suki watched as Hakoda sat down beside her and meditated. After glancing around, Suki followed his example and began to clear her mind. That is, until Hakoda spoke up. "So what were you so deep in thought about when I startled you?"

Suki's eyes shot open and she swallowed before croaking out," I-I-t's really n-n-otthat important." She gave a weak laugh.

"Miss Suki, I should let you know before you continue lying to me, that after raising my two children I know when something is bothering a person."

She sighed and her face fell as she spoke up once more,"Today is the anniversary of my parent's death."

* * *

haha I'm so evil. I love cliffhangers. By the way this is gonna be a two-shot hopefully I can make the second part a lot longer. please Review!!!


	2. Slaughtered love

YAY for part two! Thanx to all of you who reviewed. WARNING:Slight angst and gore ahead

Disclaimer: Do you really expect a teenager to own an amazing show like avatar!?!?

* * *

Hakoda watched in shock as the young warrior's cheeks began glistening with tears. He knew how hard Sokka and Katara took it when Kaya died. The thought of a child losing both of their parents at once was unsettling.

"Oyanji lied when the avatar first came to Kyoshi Island", she choked out between sobs. "We were involved in the war once before, when I was just a little girl."

A heavy silence fell over the two as Suki continued sobbing. Several minutes later, Hakoda decided to break the silence, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Suki looked up at him confused,"...w-what do you mean?"

Hakoda smiled slightly at her and replied, "Do you want to tell what happened to your parents? When my wife died and my children were suffering, it made them feel better after we talked about what happened to their mother for some reason."

She let out a heavy sigh and looked to the fading stars, "Alright, maybe it would help me if I talked with someone," she paused and sighed once more before telling her tale. " It was ten years ago. I was only five years old, but I will never forget what happened on that day.......

_It was hot that day for Kyoshi Island, even if it was summer. I was out playing with my friend, Tatsuki. We were pretending to be kyoshi warriors, it was one of our favorite games. I had just pinned Tatsuki to the ground when I looked up and saw a dark cloud. Being the child that I was, I ran home to my mother, so she could 'protect' me from the 'thunder demon', as she called it._

_As I came to a screeching halt at her feet she looked down and noticed I was trembling. She said, 'What's wrong little beloved one?'_

_I responded by crying out, 'The thunder demon is coming. I saw his big dark world float towards the island.'_

_She just chuckled and walked out outside after picking me up. Her comforting words stopped, though, when she looked up and saw the black cloud. I never saw my mother look that scared before and it unnerved me. My lower lip began to tremble and I started whimpering._

_My mom glanced down and saw me. She lifted up my chin and reassured me, 'It's okay Suki. Look I gonna take you to grandpa Oyanji's for a while okay?'_

_Still trembling I replied, 'O-okay.'_

_She set me down and we began walking in the direction of the head house. Off in the horizon I noticed the black cloud had gotten closer. We finally arrived at my grandfather's house. My mother picked me up and set me in the hands of my grandmother and left to talk with Oyanji in a different room._

_I looked up at my grandma and cried, 'What's going on?'_

_She gazed at me with her soft eyes and said, 'Its nothing to worry about dear, just relax.'_

_I tried my best to relax, but I couldn't. Even though I was so little, I still knew something was terribly wrong. By this time my mother had finished talking with Oyanji and walked over to me. I could've swore I saw a tear forming in her eye, but I shook that thought away. My powerful, brave mommy did not cry. She knelt down by me and kissed my cheek,' Suki, my little girl. I want you to know that I love you and I always will no matter what.'_

_'Of course I know mommy.'_

_She just smiled at me and walked out of the house. I turned and faced my grandparents. They looked so sad and I didn't understand why. _

_A few minutes passed by and began to hear screaming and then I smelt smoke. I began inching towards the door despite the fact my grandparents were telling me to back up. Something inside me told me to ignore them and I ran out the door. _

_That's when I saw it. The kyoshi warriors, led by my mother were fighting back against a fleet of Fire Navy soldiers. They must have been outnumbered 3 to 1 but they still fought back. Along side the kyoshi warriors, I saw many of the men of our village fighting with them. Within that group of men was my father._

_As I stared off at my parents, I failed to notice the large red figure moving towards me. _

_'What's the matter? Do you wanna come play with us?' By this time my grandparents had come outside and were standing beside me._

_Oyanji glared and yelled, 'You bastard. Get away from my granddaughter!'_

_The soldier just smirked and replied, ' You think can take me you fat, old excuse of a man!' _

_He unsheathed his sword and jumped towards Oyanji. Oyanji leapt back and grabbed at his arm. Apparently the soldier 's sword had caught his right arm. I was so terrified and I screamed. My mother looked up. She saw me crying and hiding behind my grandmother. She yelled something to my dad and caught his attention. The next thirty seconds were the slowest and most painful moments of my life._

_My parents failed to notice and archer on one of the roofs of the houses and while they were charging the soldier, my father was shot in the back. As he fell to the ground the soldier was a foot away from him and had his sword in mid-swing. It lodged in his neck as he continued to fall. _

_Meanwhile my mother had stopped and was running back to my dad and the soldier, when the commander of the fleet stopped her. He reeled his hand back and grinned. I watched in horror as my mother was engulfed in flames._

_I wanted to cry and run to them, but I couldn't. My world grew dimmer and dimmer as I too hit the ground._

_I awoke about 4 hours later. After watching their great leader go down the remaining kyoshi warriors had fought back even harder driving the fire nation soldiers off of our land."_

Hakoda was speechless. He felt himself getting choked up and felt a tear run down his face. "That must have been very traumatic."

Suki crying once again continued between her sobs," It took me a year before I was anywhere close to being myself again.

"But... your grandparents are still alive, right? And I know they must still love you."

Suki eyes suddenly filled with hatred." Well, if they do then they must be afraid to show it or something."

Confused, Hakoda looked at her," What do you mean?"

"After I got older I started to train to be a kyoshi warrior. I grew rebellious and full of hate for the fire nation. My grandparents didn't agree with that. They believed with what the air nomads thought. That we should forgive and not seek revenge. I believe that if someone slaughters a child's parents before their eyes, no matter who they are they deserve to die!"

Hakoda sighed and looked down. "I used to believe that very same thing, but now that I've grown older and wiser I realize that it's true. Even if you can't forgive, you should still try to move on and look to the future Suki. Think about what could be not what was."

Suki cried out," But it hurts so much! I've gone through life, forgetting how it feels to love, to trust, to be truly happy!"

"I understand. Growing up without much guidance can be very difficult." He paused and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Suki, I believe you can change your life. I can help you like I did with Sokka and Katara, but you have to let go of the past."

She sobbed, "But, it's so hard! It's like there's a void in my chest that never seems to be filled."

"In order to fill the void you have to let people in, kind of like what you just did," Hakoda stated as she looked up at him, "I believe I already know one person who would listen to you and teach you to love again."

"You mean Sokka, don't you?"

He grinned, "Exactly. Though my son is a bit of a.... uh..goofball, he's is very loving and doesn't like to see people he loves in pain."

Through a tear-stained face, Hakoda saw Suki smile," Thanks Hakoda."

He laughed, "Anytime, now let's go back and get some more sleep before my daughter wakes up and sets us to work."

Suki grinned and yawned," So true."

The two stood up and walked back down the hall, back to rejoin the sleeping mob, now with comforted minds and souls.

* * *

My first story I've completed woooo! Please Review!


End file.
